Sugar and Spice and The Guns
by Viper's Kitten
Summary: Brooke and Madison Gregory are TNA's newest Knockouts.  They're identical twins and Alex and Chris can't tell them apart.  How can they start relationships when you can't tell who it is you're dating? *Not Slash* Alex/OC and Chris/OC
1. The Debut of Sugar and Spice

Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix, Mikaela, Iris, Madison, and Brooke. Everyone else owns themselves. Hey guys try to figure out which twin is which before the Guns do.

Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin were sitting next to each other. They were apart from the group of superstars. The superstars were Jeff Jarrett, Jeff Hardy, A.J. Styles, Rob Terry, and RVD. They were mixed in with a group of Knockouts which were Iris, Mikaela, and Phoenix. They had glanced away from the group to be shocked. There were two new knockouts walking toward the group. They looked like identical twins.

"You see that Chris?" Alex asked.

"Yup they're kind of cute." Chris said. They watched as the girls walked over to the group and hugged Phoenix. We watch as they interact and we listen to the twins laugh.

"I wonder who they are." Alex said.

"They know Phoenix which means something." Chris said. They watch as Phoenix leaves with the girls to head off somewhere.

"Hey boys you guys have an eight person mixed tag match tonight." Jeff Jarrett said as he walked over.

"Who are we working with and who are we against?" Chris asked.

"With the new knockout tag team called Sugar and Spice and you're against Beer Money and the Beautiful People." Jeff said.

"Is this part of our best of five matches?" Alex asked.

"No it's just a match to get Sugar and Spice's feet wet." Jeff said.

"Okay." Chris said. Jeff nodded before he walked away. Alex turned to Chris.

"Wonder how those new knockouts will work out." Alex said.

"We'll find out." Chris said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that night~~~~~~~~~~~

It was almost time for the match and they were walking past Phoenix's locker room when they heard music that doesn't sound like Phoenix's normal choice of music.

"Strange." Chris said.

"Well maybe it changed." Alex said. Chris shrugged one more time before they headed off to the gorilla position. They watched as Beer Money past them and then Velvet Sky walked past with Madison and Lacey. The Guns get the okay to go so they head out.

"Their opponents first they are the TNA World Tag Team Champions from Detroit, Michigan, at a combined weight of 420 lbs the Motor City Machine Guns." JB said. The Guns make their way to the ring. They turn around and wait for their tag team partners. They look at each other when "Honky Tonk Badonkadonk (Video Remix)" by Trace Adkins plays through the arena.

"Their tag team partners from Baton Rouge, Louisiana Star and Brooke Jarrett they are Sugar and Spice." JB said. Alex turned to Chris when they saw the two blondes from earlier.

"Jarrett's siblings?" Chris asked.

"Don't know but they're blonde." Alex said.

"Can you tell them apart?" Chris asked.

"Nope they even dressed the same." Alex said. They were both dressed in a mini skirt in black, tank top in black with lace at the top and bottom, and a pair of black wrestling boots. Brooke and Star get into the ring and smile at the Guns. Brooke and Star walk over to the Guns.

"So it looks like Velvet is going in first which of us would you like to go in first?" Brooke asked.

"Which of you has more ring experience?" Chris asked.

"We both have the same since we're new at this." Star said.

"We've got to decide." Alex said. Star turned to Brooke.

"I'll go first." Star said.

"Okay." Brooke said as she got out of the ring and the Guns followed after her. Alex watched Star work in the ring with Velvet. Star was a natural in the ring. She went for an Enzuigiri and Alex was impressed when Velvet went down. Star smiled and was backing up the ropes when Alex noticed that Madison was distracting the ref. Lacey pulled Star off her feet and pull Star out of the ring. Brooke had started to get into the ring to point out what Lacey was doing which further distracted the ref and let Lacey take a few cheap shots on Star. Alex looked at Chris who was attempting to get Brooke away from the ref. Star got back into the ring but when she slid into the ring she was assaulted by Velvet's foot going into her midsection twice. Chris and Alex looked between themselves and then at Brooke. Brooke looked at them.

"You guys ever heard of the switcharoo?" She asked.

"What do you take us for idiots?" Alex asked.

"No well distract the ref once Star gets some kind of momentum going so I can be her." Brooke said.

"When do you expect your sister to get momentum?" Chris asked.

"Right about now." Brooke said as she watched her sister hit the Final kiss. Brooke looked at Sabin and Shelley and motioned to the ref. Sabin shrugged before he got off the apron and walked around to the other turnbuckle. He then tried to get in the ring which had the ref trying to keep him back. Brooke got into the ring and Star got out of the ring. She stood next to Alex.

"Hi." Star said as she held her stomach.

"You do this often?" Alex asked.

"Nope first time." Star said.

"So how are you related to Jeff?" Alex asked.

"He's my adoptive uncle by marriage." Star said.

"Oh." Alex said. Star nodded and smiled as she watched her sister hit Magnetic Attraction and went for the pin. Velvet kicked out and Brooke stood up she was getting ready to go after Velvet again when Madison grabbed her hair and pulled. Brooke rounded on her but she heard the tag and her eyes widened when she saw Robert Roode in the ring. Brooke backed away from their corner to her corner. She held out her hand and she felt someone tag her in. She got out of the ring just as Chris was getting in.

"You okay Mad?" Star asked.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine after the stinging stops." Brooke said. Star nodded as she watched the action. Star watched Chris work and when Chris took Robert into their corner to tag in Alex she watched them move with fluid motions.

"They're good." Brooke said.

"They are." Star said.

"Thanks for the compliment." Chris said as he stood on the apron next to Brooke.

"So are you two busy after the show tonight?" Chris asked.

"You going to take us both out on a date are you that much of a womanizer?" Star asked.

"No I wasn't going to take you both out on a date but I was thinking that Alex and I could take you two for drinks and dancing or a movie." Chris said. Star looked to Brooke.

"Let's see if you guys can win and then we'll go out with you." Brooke said with a smile. The heard the tag and look across to see that Robert had tagged into Madison. Alex backed into the corner and looked at the girls.

"You up for it Brooke?" Star asked.

"Always." Brooke said as she tagged Alex in before she got into the ring.

"So it seems that these ladies have a plan." Chris said.

"I gathered." Alex said. Star concentrated on watching her sister wrestle with Madison.

"Star I'm feeling in a Kiss Kiss mood." Brooke called as she took Madison into their corner and tagged in Star. Star nodded and they hit Kiss Kiss. Star's boot connecting with Madison's face while Brooke took her down to the mat. Brooke got out of the ring and Star went for the pin only to have Lacey break the pin up by pulling Star out of the ring. Star growled before she hit an Enzuigiri on Lacey. Star slid back into the ring only to have Madison repeatedly kick her. Star gasped for breath even as Madison went to her corner and went to tag in Robert. Star saw that and turned to her corner and noticed that Chris and Alex shared a look before Alex held out his hand. Star tagged him in and as he passed her he smiled at her.

"Be ready at 8 tonight." Alex said. Star looked at him and went to stand by her sister.

"I think we should be scared." Star said. Brooke shrugged. Star watched as Alex hit Sliced Bread #2. He went for the pin and when no one went to stop the pin Brooke and Star looked at each other.

"They'll pick us up at eight." Star said.

"We have to pay up." Brooke said. Star and Brooke got into the ring with Chris.

"The winners of the match the Motor city Machine Guns and Sugar and Spice." JB said. Star and Brooke smiled at each other before they looked at Alex and Chris. They nodded once before they kissed the Guns on the cheek.

"Good luck telling who is who tonight." Star whispered in Alex's ear before she and her sister left the ring. Alex and Chris looked at each other and nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex and Chris were outside the locker room for Star and Brooke when they walked out. They were dressed the same again. They were wearing low rise skin tight jeans and red tank tops. Their blonde hair was curled.

"So we never actually introduced properly." Star said.

"I'm Madison Gregory." Brooke said.

"I'm Brooke Gregory." Star said.

"So Madison and Brooke it's nice to meet you I'm Patrick Martin." Alex said.

"I'm Josh Harter." Chris said.

"Nice to meet you." Brooke and Madison said.

"So where are we going?" Madison asked.

"We're going to a club." Alex said. Brooke and Madison looked at each other.

"That wasn't surprising was it?" Madison asked.

"Nope." Brooke said. They head to Alex's rental car. As they arrive Alex and Chris notice the girls loosening up a bit. They walk into the club and Brooke and Madison drift to go talk to Phoenix and Mikaela who were sitting at a table.

"They just left us." Chris said.

"They'll be back." Alex said. Chris watched as Phoenix looked at both Alex and Chris.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Chris said.

"By the looks of it you two." Allen said as he walked over.

"We gather that." Alex said.

"Don't get snippy with me I was just saying." Allen said.

"How are they related to Phoenix?" Chris asked.

"They're her cousins on her mom's side." Allen said. Alex and Chris nodded. Allen walked away from Alex and Chris then to go back to his table. They saw him tell the girls something but they were distracted when the music changed to "Thunderstruck" by AC/DC. They grabbed Phoenix and Mikaela's hands and lead them onto the dance floor. The girls split up and Alex and Chris kept an eye on Brooke and Madison who danced in perfect unison with each other and they beckoned both of the boys to them with a crooked finger. Alex and Chris with a nod went over to the girls. Brooke wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and Madison with Chris. Madison led Chris away from Alex and her sister to a different part of the dance floor.

"How do you know you're dancing with Brooke and not Madison?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know." Alex said.

"I'll give you a hint then." Brooke said.

"There is a difference that most people won't pick up on if you don't look closely." Brooke said.

"Which is what?" Alex asked.

"I can't tell you." Brooke said.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"It's a secret but you're dancing with Brooke." Brooke said. Alex nodded and once the song ended he pulled back and looked at her. He couldn't tell the difference but whatever it was he wanted to find out. Brooke was leading Alex to the bar when he watched as she pushed a few strands of hair behind her right ear and she turned to say something and he caught a glimpse of something glittering in her ear. They went to sit at the bar and order drinks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Madison/Chris~~~~~~~~~~~~

Madison and Chris were seated at a table in a corner.

"Hey Chris do you know if you're talking to Madison or Brooke?" Madison asked.

"No you guys are identical." Chris said. Madison smiled.

"I'll give you a hint then." She said.

"What?" Chris asked.

"There is a difference that most people won't pick up on if you don't look closely." Madison said.

"It's not the color of your eyes is it?" Chris asked.

"No of course it's not." Madison said as she pushed a few strands of hair behind her left ear exposing her ear and letting Chris catch a small glittering object in her ear.

"We should probably go find Alex and Brooke because we've got an autograph singing tomorrow." Chris said.

"You've got autographs I've got a photo shoot with Brooke." Madison said. Chris nodded and helped Madison up and they headed toward the entrance hoping to pick up Alex and Brooke. After they do they head out to the car to drive back to the hotel. Brooke and Madison once there get out of the car and head up to their room with Alex and Chris following after them outside the room Brooke and Madison turn to the Guns.

"Thanks for the great time." Brooke said.

"You're welcome." Chris said. Madison and Brooke kissed the Guns on the cheek before they walked into their hotel room.

"Do you know which of them kissed you?" Chris asked.

"Not a clue." Alex said.

"They're good." Chris said. Alex nodded their agreement and they headed to their hotel room.


	2. Are You Sure You're You?

Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix, Mikaela, Iris, Brooke, and Madison.

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the mix up with the first chapter. It is fixed now so it shouldn't happen again. If you think you know which twin it is review and tell me.

It was another Impact and the Guns were sitting there plotting their revenge…..well mostly. They were actually trying to figure out a good way to win their steel cage match they had against Beer Money later that night. They were also trying to see if they could ask out Brooke and Madison again. Brian Kendrick walked by and stopped.

"Hey Alex did you hear?" He asked.

"Hear what?" Alex asked.

"Star has a match and she was wondering if you could accompany her." Brian said.

"Who is she facing?" Alex asked.

"Uh I don't know you'd have to go talk to her." Brian said as he continued on his way.

"You up to go see if we can find them?" Chris asked.

"I suppose we should go and see if this is true." Alex said as he stood up from his crate and headed toward the Knockout locker room with Chris on his heels. Alex stopped outside the door and knocked on it. Alex looks at Velvet when she opens the door.

"Hey is Star and Brooke in there?" Alex asked.

"No they get special treatment and get to change in Phoenix's office." Velvet sneered.

"Thanks." Alex said as he backed away from the door. Once Velvet closed the door he turned to Chris.

"She's a bit touchy." Alex said.

"That's an understatement." Chris said. They headed off toward Phoenix's office and once there knock on the door in case anyone was changing or knowing Phoenix she might have Randy in her locker room. Phoenix opened the door.

"Hey you two what can I do for you?" Phoenix asked.

"Are Star and Brooke in here?" Chris asked.

"Sure what do you need from them?" Phoenix asked.

"Can we just talk to them?" Alex asked.

"I suppose." Phoenix said as she stepped back from the door and let the Guns into the room. They looked in the office and saw Star and Brooke sitting in front of Phoenix's desk.

"Hey Star I heard you had a match and that you wanted me to accompany you." Alex said.

"Who are you talking to?" Star and Brooke asked as they looked at him. Alex looked to Chris who looked at Phoenix who shrugged. Alex sighed and pointed to the twin on the left. The twins laughed at looked at each other.

"You're close but you need to find what sets us apart." They said. One of the twins stood up and walked over to Alex.

"Yes I was hoping you'd walk out with me." She said.

"I take it you're Star?" He asked.

"I might be but I'll let you decide that." She said.

"So who are you wrestling tonight?" He asked.

"Madison." She said.

"Don't sound so excited." Phoenix said.

"I'll try better next time." She said. Phoenix nodded.

"Oh I guess I should wait until Hogan, Bischoff, Carter and I can tell you all at once but we've got something to tell the four of you." Phoenix said.

"This can't be good." Chris said.

"Don't be negative." Phoenix said.

"Star you need to get ready." Phoenix said. Star nodded and walked away from Alex.

"Brooke you want to help me lace up?" Star asked.

"Sure." Brooke said as she followed her twin into the bathroom. Alex and Chris turned to Phoenix.

"Tell us how to tell them apart." Alex said.

"I can't I'm sorry it's our little test on those who are worthy to date them." Phoenix said. Alex and Chris sighed before they caught sight of Star and Madison walking back into the room at that exact moment they heard Phoenix's pocket go off playing "Neighbors Know My Name" by Trey Songz. Phoenix pulled her phone out of her pocket and unlocked it taking the call.

"Hey baby." Phoenix said. The Guns meanwhile had blocked her out after that word. Well Alex had he wasn't too sure about Chris. He was too caught up with looking at who he hoped was Star.

"Did you borrow clothes from Phoenix?" Alex asked.

"Just the corset top." She said as she looked down at her attire. She was dressed in a black corset top with silver swirl designs going up the sides and front; she was in a black micro miniskirt, black wrestling boots, and fingerless silver gloves.

"Psst Alex pick your jaw up from the floor." Chris said.

"I think we should get out of here before Phoenix's conversation turns into a direction we don't want it to." One of the twins said. The Guns nodded and headed out of the locker room.

"So any tattoos you two?" Chris asked.

"We've got two." The twins said.

"They aren't very noticeable." Alex said. The twins looked at each other with a smile. The twin with gloves on pulled her left glove off and showed her wrist and the other twin just showed her wrist.

"Star?" Chris asked.

"It's the name of our adoptive mother." They said.

"So where is the other one?" Alex asked.

"You'd have to find out." They said. One twin looks at her watch.

"You have to head toward the ring." She said. The dress in wrestling gear nodded.

"So you walking with me Alex?" She asked as she continued to walk.

"You might as well." Chris said with a shrug. Alex nodded and headed after her. She smiled at him and they had barely made it to behind the curtain before they were told to go. She stops.

"Did Jeff leave something here for me?" She asked. The look around before the pick up the black acoustic guitar.

"Thanks." She said as she took it and they headed out.

"The following bout is set for one fall and it is a Knockout bout." JB said.

"First she is TNA Knockout from Baton Rouge, Louisiana Star Jarrett." JB said. She walked down to the ring clutching the guitar in her right hand. She stepped between the ropes and turned to me.

"Well we know she is defiantly related to Jeff Jarrett." Taz said. She smiles at me once before her music was cut off and replaced with Madison's music.

"Her opponent is the TNA Women's Knockout Championship from Seattle, Washington Madison Rayne." JB said. Star shook her head and watched Madison's entrance. Once Madison was in the ring Star did a very shocking thing and kissed Alex on the cheek. He got out of the ring and watched as she laid the guitar down gently in the corner and waited for the bell to go. He watched impressed as Star locked up with Madison and took her down. I was impressed with the pressure Star was putting into the headlock she had put Madison is. Star stood up and let Madison get back up. Madison calf kicked Star in the calf and Star backed up and hit a wicked Enzuigiri on Madison. Star looked like she was going to do something when the ref got distracted by Lacey coming out. Alex watched as Star slide into the corner with the guitar and she was about to pick it up when she shook her head. She turned and instead hit Madison with a wicked back flip kick. Star went for the pin just as the ref turned around and Star got the three count she smile.

"The winner Star Jarrett." JB said. Star picked up her guitar and started heading to the back. Alex followed after her. Once they had cleared the curtain Alex spoke up.

"What do you call that kick?" He asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Star said with a smile. Christy motioned Star over for an interview. Chris stood and watched.

"I've got a question you and your sister seem to be making waves but I have to know any title aspirations in your future?" Christy asked.

"Yeah Brooke and I want to go for the tag titles." Star said.

"You brought a guitar out but you didn't use it why did you bring it?" Christy asked.

"As an insurance policy actually and I thought about using it but I figured I'd end it on a Shooting Star instead." Star said with a smile.

"Ah well good luck in your title hunt." Christy said.

"Thanks." Star said as she walked away. She turned back to Alex.

"Don't you have a cage match to get ready for?" She asked.

"Yeah I do." Alex said as he left. He could hear Star's laughter in his ears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After the Cage match~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex and Chris were walking through the curtain when all of a sudden a pair of arms was around each of their necks. They did a double take and saw Star and Brooke hugging them. They looked at each other before they wrapped their arms around their waists. They were going to say something when the girls pulled back.

"Congrats on the win." Star said.

"Thanks." They said.

"So since you guys took us out we were thinking we could take you out for dinner." Brooke said.

"That would be nice." Chris said.

"Okay we'll pick you up at about eight." Star said as they turned and left.

"Well this is strange." Alex said.

"Though it's a good thing." Chris said.

"Any idea to tell which twin is which?" Alex asked.

"Not a one." Chris said.

"This is problematic." Alex said.

"Yes and Phoenix isn't going to be any help." Chris said. Alex nodded. They both walked toward their locker room and gathered their stuff to get ready to go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Eight O'clock~~~~~~~~~~

"You know it would have helped if they would have told us what we should wear." Alex muttered.

"Yes it would have but it wouldn't have been as fun." Chris said. Alex shook his head as his partner and finished buttoning his black button up shirt. Both Guns were dressed in much the same both in a pair of slacks and button ups. The only difference between the Guns was that Alex's button up was black and Chris's was dark blue. They heard a knock and Chris went to go get it because Alex was busy messing with his hair.

"Hey." Chris said.

"It'll be a couple of minutes because Alex is still messing with his hair." Chris said.

"He's fixing his hair?" Star's voice asked.

"Yeah he'll be done in a minute I think." Chris said.

"I'm done now thank you." Alex said as he appeared over Chris's shoulder.

"You take more time than we do to get ready." Brooke said. Well they could only assume that it was Brooke because they still weren't sure on which twin was which. They walk out of the Guns hotel room and they headed down the hall to the elevator.

"Unless you boys want to tackle the stairs?" Star asked. The Guns had been hanging back admiring the girl's clothing. It was identical once again but that's what they did. They were in strapless mini dresses the hem of the dress stopped right about mid upper thigh and the top of the dress was a heart shaped that were dark blue in color and they were both wearing five inch stiletto heeled boots.

"You think the two of you can handle stairs in heels?" Alex asked. They looked at each other.

"Of course we can." They said.

"We'll just take the elevator." Chris said. The girls shrugged and called the elevator. When they reached the lobby they walked over to the counter and talked to the man standing behind the counter. They came back with a smile on their face.

"That can't be good." Alex said. They lead them outside and both of the Guns stopped.

"Is that limo for us?" Chris asked.

"Yup complements of cousin Phoenix." Star said.

"Is there anything she doesn't own?" Alex asked.

"Yeah she doesn't own a lot of things." Brooke said. The boys looked at them before they got into the limo after the girls.

Alex when to sit by who he guessed was Star and Chris by Brooke. Alex watched as she brushed her hair back from her left ear and stopped.

"Wasn't that on the other side?" He asked.

"It might have been." Star said. He wasn't so sure. Alex looked to Chris and wanted this night to get over with. Something didn't feel entirely right.

~~~~~~~~~~~Chris/Brooke (Well it might be her)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris watched as Brooke pushed her hair behind her right ear and he saw the sparkle of something in her ear.

"Wasn't that sparkle on the other side?" Chris asked.

"Well it might have been but I'm not telling you." She said. Chris's eyes looked with Alex and he could tell they felt the same. Something wasn't right and they both knew it.

~~~~~~~~~~~After Dinner~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were on the way home and the Guns hadn't said a lot. They were too preoccupied by their own thoughts. When they pulled in front of the hotel the Guns got out first and helped the girls out. The Guns dropped the girls off on their floor and turned to each other in the elevator.

"Something wasn't right." Chris said.

"I agree but I don't know what it is." Alex said.

"We need to figure out what it is." Chris said. Alex nodded absently but they had come to their floor and were heading toward their room.


End file.
